1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an optical apparatus and an optical device thereof, and more specifically, to a projection device and a light valve module thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A projection device is a display device for generating a large-sized frame. The imaging principle of a projection device is to convert an illumination beam generated by a light source into an image beam via a light valve, and then to project the image beam onto a screen or a wall through a projection lens so as to form an image. With advancement in projection techniques and reduction in manufacturing cost of projection devices, applications of projection devices have been gradually expanded from commercial use to household use. Main components of a projection device include a light source, a light valve, and a projection lens. An illumination beam generated by a light source is converted into an image beam via a light valve, and then the image beam is projected via a projection lens.
A conventional light valve could be a digital micro-mirror device (DMD), a liquid-crystal-on-silicon panel (LCOS panel), or a transmissible liquid crystal panel. A digital micro-mirror device (DMD), for example, is formed by combining components such as a substrate, a reflective layer, a supporting layer, and a transparent plate in a laminating manner. With this type of disposition, outside moisture is prone to infiltrate into an interior of the digital micro-mirror device (DMD) through gaps among each component, and impacts a normal operation of the device.
Taiwan Patent No. I337293 has disclosed a structure of a digital micro-mirror device (DMD), wherein an optical lens is fixed with a colloid layer. U.S. Pat. No. 7,854,515 has disclosed an optical system, wherein a structure is sealed with an elastic member. U.S. Pat. No. 7,023,605 has disclosed a seal structure of a digital micro-mirror device (DMD), wherein a groove is formed by an inner side of a metal shell and an outer side of a silicon glass, and the metal shell and the silicon glass are adhered at the channel with a binding material.